disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Ali
"Prince Ali" is a song from the film, Aladdin, written by Alan Menken (music) and Howard Ashman (lyrics) sung by Robin Williams as Genie. Summary Genie performs the song as he introduces the city of Agrabah to Aladdin's royal alter-ego, Prince Ali Ababwa. During the song, Genie imitates a parade commentator. There would later be a reprise in which Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) exposes and banishes Aladdin in his moment of triumph. Lyrics Full Version= Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy?! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels (Genie: Don't they look lovely, June?) Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three (Genie: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.) Genie: When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, Chorus: It's a world-class menagerie Genie: Prince Ali! Handsome is he, (Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring) Ali Ababwa (Never ordinary, never boring) That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that man) Weak at the knee! (Just plain impresses) Well, get on out in that square (He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder) Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder) To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!) Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys Guards: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies Proud to work for him They bow to his whim, love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! All: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! |-|Reprise Version= Jafar: Prince Ali Yes, it is he But not as you know him! Read my lips And come to grips With the reality Yes, meet a blast from your past, Whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Prince Ali! (Spoken only in the film version) Iago: Or should we say "Aladdin"? Jasmine: Ali? Aladdin: Jasmine, I-I tried to tell you. I'm just a... Jafar: So Ali Turns out to be Merely Aladdin! Just a con Need I go on? Take it from me His personality flaws, Give me adequate cause, To send him packing on a one-way trip So his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen! The venue chosen! It's the ends of the earth! Whoopee! So long! (Spoken only in the film version) Iago: Goodbye, See ya! Jafar: Ex-Prince, Ali! |-|Broadway Version= Kassim: Hail, your attention I crave Oh ye people of Agrabah This is your lucky day Hail, high and low, great and small Lucky people of Agrabah, Someone's coming to call (Take it away Babkak) Babkak: Someone who tamed the cyclops Then fought forty thieves single handed He's richer than Krisos Omar: He goes where he pleases Kassim: And this time he's chosen your land Oh, oh-woah Your land Uh come on! (Nobody's coming) Babkak, Omar & Kassim: So here he is now with his band! Dancers: Make way for Prince Ali Say hey, hey, hey! It's Prince Ali Say hey! Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you, let us through! It's a bright new star, oh Come be first on your block To meet his eye! Make way, Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Make way! (Make way) Make way! (Make way) Make way! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! (That's right boys) He once slew seventy Turks, Mustaches, Sabres, real jerks! Who gave those bad guys the works? Why, Prince Ali! (Yes he did!) Prince, prince Ali Prince Ali Prince, prince Ali Prince Ali! Female Singer: He's got seventy-five golden camels (Sing it mama!) Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three Genie: When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you It's a world-class menagerie (long verse cut in recent performances) Wow! Prince Ali, wonderful he, Ali Ababwa He's essayed quite a parade For you to see (he's essayed a parade) So get on out in that street Got someone I wantcha to meet Come one start kissing the feet Of Prince Ali! Say hey, hey! Hey, hey! Hey to prince Ali! (One more time!) Say hey, hey! Hey, hey! Hey to prince Ali! Ba-badabada (Sounding good fellas) Ba-badabada (Hit me one more time) Ba-badabada the top There's no question this Ali's impressive Ba-badabada Though, his entourage might be excessive Ba-badabada All those elephants at once can quite unnerve one Ba-badabada Still, the man gives a parade new meaning And the sight of all those peacocks preening He's a prince without a peer And we deserve one! (rest of verse uncut throughout recent performances) There's no question this Ali's alluring (Prince Ali, handsome is he) Never ordinary! Never boring! (Ali Ababwa) Everything about the man just plain impresses (That physique! How can I speak?) (I'm weak at the knee) He's a winner, he's a wiz, a wonder! (Well get on out in that square) He's about to put my heart asunder, (Adjust your veil and prepare) And I absolutely love the way he dresses (To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!) He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys) And to view them he charges no fee (He's generous, so generous) He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies (Proud to work for him) They bow to his whim (love serving him) They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Heard your princess was a sight (ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) Lovely to see And that, good people, is why He got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers His birds that warble on key Make way for Prince... Prince Ali! Say hey to Prince Ali! (Prince Ali) Say hey, hey, hey to Prince Ali! Badabadaba bow! Badabadaba ba ba ba badow! |-|Broadway Version (Sultan Reprise)= Sultan: Hail! Your attention I pray Oh, ye people of Agrabah! This is our lucky day! (spoken) My noble subjects, Princess Jasmine has chosen Prince Ali to be her husband and our next Sultan! Go, cry from the highest mountain tops Rejoice, raise your voice Pull out all the stops! At last, we've a prince who should be glorified! Ring bells, throw rice Bang drums, bang them twice! Ali's gonna wed his bride...! Ensemble: Prince Ali, yes it is he Ali Ababwa Favourite son, second to none Obviously Sultan: Who made Her Majesty swoon Who had her changing her tune And not a moment too soon Ensemble: He's Prince Ali! |-|2019 film= Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a brand new star! Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! You're gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Show some respect, boy, genuflect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Friday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He's faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Fellas, he's got... Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels Genie: Woo, uh-huh! Now the ladies, what he got? Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three Genie: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! When it comes to exotic-type mammals Everybody help me out! Chorus: He's got a zoo I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie Genie: Prince Ali! Handsome is he, (Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring) Ali Ababwa (Never ordinary, never boring) That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that man) Weak at the knee, you yummy boy! (Just plain impresses) Well, get on out in that square (He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder) Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder) To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali, oops (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!) Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys Genie: He got the monkeys, a bunch of monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got ten-thousand servants and flunkies Proud to work for him! They bow to his whim love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! Prince A- Genie: We're waiting for you! We're not going 'til you go! You can do it! There it is! Everyone: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was hot! Where is she? And that, good people, is why he got all cute and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore (Genie: For real!?) With his bears and lions, a brass band and more (Genie: What?) With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers His birds that warble on key Genie and Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Videos Aladdin - Prince Ali Reprise (1080p) Will Smith - Prince Ali (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Trivia *A conceived intro of the song and two extra verses in the middle were cut in the live action film version. *This was one of the last songs written by the late Howard Ashman. Tim Rice wrote the lyrics to its reprise which is not featured in the 2019 live action remake, but Jafar mentions the phrase "ends of the earth" when he transports Aladdin to Antarctica. *This song was included on the tapes Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life and Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Modern Classics. It was also included in the video game Just Dance 2014. *In the Toronto production of the stage musical, the song pretty much followed the same arrangement as the film. When it played in Seattle, it was changed to a big band arrangement, which is what is heard in the current version. *The live-action version has some lyrics changed in order to delete any reference to slavery. *The phrase "brush up your Sunday Salam" was replaced by "Brush up your Friday Salam" in the live-action version, most likely due to Friday being the holy day of the week in Islam. es:Prince Ali pt-br:Prince Ali tr:Prens Ali Category:Songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Reprise Category:Featured songs Category:Villain songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics